Moonlit Tryst
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Love, lust, sex, deception... When feelings of passion arise, it never takes long to surrender. ::AU Kiba x Blue x Hige love triangle:: Please R&R ::additional pairings such as TsumeCher & ToboeCheza::
1. Prologue

Prologue

What, exactly, is the true meaning of love? I am told by many that it is the amorous, bountiful feelings of devotion between two spiritually connected individuals, yet that cannot be true because I was once in love with two other men, thus meaning that there were _three_ of us.

Thinking back, the decision of whom I would give my heart to should have been terribly easy, yet Kiba and Hige still managed to make it exceedingly difficult. After all, who could choose between a serious, enigmatic sweetheart and a light-hearted, carefree ruffian?

In the long run, I allowed the wind to guide me to my beloved; he is my life, my curse…my true reason for living.

This is our story…

**A/N:** Hello, beautiful readers:) I'm more than thrilled if you've managed to read this far (I know it's really short, but still…), and I'd be even more so if you were to review this dribble drabble! I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, but if I get enough reviews, I will! Thanks! Be expecting the next installment in a few weeks, if permitting!


	2. He's Come For Us

**CH 2**

I've always felt as if something were missing from my life…something that was once familiar, but is now no more. Of course this is impossible. After all, how could a young woman of nineteen years just forget a tremendous portion of her life as if it never existed?

To be perfectly honest, I _do _have memories, but very standard, predictable ones such as my foster family and I having a picnic and just enjoying life in general. I hate to sound as if I'm in denial of such fond memories, yet they're _all_ warm and fuzzy. I can't recollect a single moment when I was unhappy beyond this point and time in my life.

Weird? _Very._

I mean, everyone _else_ I've come in contact with has been able to tell me horrific stories such as deaths in the family or betrayal by a close friend, so why can't I?

My little step-brother Toboe and I share the same fate, yet I'm afraid I'd frighten him if I told him that it wasn't normal. He's easily worried over nothing, making him even more of a hypochondriac than myself.

I love the runt dearly, but his naturally inquisitive nature can be unnerving sometimes. I'm truly surprised that he hasn't come to me with questions already, what with his constant, _'Blue, what's that?...Blue, what's the meaning of the universe?...Blue, is it natural to have hair down there?'_

Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, _Blue…_that's _all_ I ever hear, anymore. I have to admit that I find it to be rather flattering that he chooses to confide in me opposed to our step-parents, yet the very notion that he could one day ask the dreaded question continues to linger deep within my mind like a dark and ominous cloud.

What would I say? _'No, Toboe, you're crazy…go take a Percocet.'?_ I don't think so. The kid's not that easily deceived.

Grabbing my jacket from off of the back of the kitchen chair, I headed into the foyer in order to make my leave. Needless to say, I can never think properly without clearing my head, so I figured that a nice little walk would do me some good.

Exiting our small house which was sandwiched in-between _other_ houses, as was the custom in this city, I ran a hand through my coal-black hair and took in a deep intake of air. It smelled of hotdogs and exhaust; not my favorite combo, yet it was nonetheless very pleasant. It smelled of home.

Passing Lou the hot dog man, I waved, smiling as he tipped an imaginary hat in my direction. He was one of the sweetest men that I knew, which was truly saying a lot. Most of the men in this city are swine, yet I can't complain. I rarely pay them any attention since they aren't worth my time…not a single one of them.

_"Blue!"_

I froze in mid-step, my mind whirring a mile a minute. _That voice…_

_"Blue!",_ the masculine voice persisted, only closer this time.

I slowly pivoted around on the heel of my boot, my clear blue eyes widening as I found myself face-to-face with a tall young man with scruffy light brown hair and lovely turquoise eyes. "Wh-who are you?", I demanded, my mouth now terribly dry.

The young man appeared to be completely taken aback by my question. "Blue…it's me", he insisted, suddenly taking me by the wrist. "It's Kiba."

I blinked. _"Kiba?"_

"You remember?", he asked hopefully, relief immediately washing across his handsome features like poetry in motion.

I slowly shook my head. "No…I'm sorry. I've never heard that name before."

Kiba suddenly frowned deeply, his hand releasing my wrist in what appeared to be tremendous frustration. "Blue, _please…_I must speak with you and Toboe immediately."

I gasped, my eyes now widening considerably. _"Toboe?_ W-what do you want with us? Who _are_ you?"

"I've already told you who I am! What more do I have to do to prove my loyalty to you, Blue?", Kiba demanded, his white teeth bared so that they glinted oddly within the moonlight. "Please…all I ask is that you take me back to your home for just a few minutes. What I have to share with you and Toboe is _extremely_ important."

Holding my breath, I felt myself nod, wondering why on earth I was just trusting this young man in a blind leap of faith. After all, I didn't even know him and he was terribly strange…kind, but strange.

I think the one thing about him that won me over, oddly enough, were his eyes. Something deep within them put me at ease, so as soon as he held his hand out for me to take hold of, I did just that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as I brought Kiba into the house, I was more than relieved to find out that my step-parents still weren't home from their 25th anniversary dinner. Just think of the shock they'd receive over my bringing in a stranger.

"You've done well for yourself, Blue", Kiba told me, glancing about him in awe at the ornate furnishings and over-stuffed, high-backed chairs.

I smiled. "Not that well, really…this place doesn't even belong to me."

"I know", he admitted, his gaze growing rather distant. "I've done my research so that I could find everybody."

_"Everybody?",_ I reiterated, raising an eyebrow in utmost confusion. "I admit that I don't follow…"

_"Blue?"_

Kiba and I both froze.

_"I hear voices…who's downstairs with you?"_

"No one, Toboe! Go back to bed!", I called urgently, knowing how he hadn't been feeling too well earlier this morning.

Instead of hearing his soft footfalls retreating back upstairs, however, I found myself staring back into his curious amber eyes, both fluctuating with awe and fear.

"Blue…", he began, giving Kiba a frightened glance, "wh-who _is_ that?"

"I'm Kiba", the young man announced before I could even reply, bending down onto his knee so that they were now eye-to-eye. "Do you remember me, Toboe?"

My step-brother anxiously rattled the silver bracelets about his wrist, his lips quivering before he slowly nodded in recognition. "Y-yes…I saw you in the dream I had a few hours ago."

"What happened in that dream?", Kiba demanded, his hands finding their way upon the boy's shoulders. "You _must_ tell me what you saw…"

"I…we…oh, it was _so_ frightening!" Toboe suddenly ran to me and embraced me fiercely about the middle, wailing tearfully in response, "Please don't make me talk about it, Blue…_please!"_

I smiled, fondly stroking his soft auburn hair before returning gently, "Of _course_ you don't have to, Toboe…we're just concerned about you…that's all."

"Was it about wolves?", Kiba suddenly demanded from behind, thus causing my step-brother to flinch and break into a cold sweat.

"Please, Kiba", he urged, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

The strange young man, however, didn't seem to hear him. "Were we all dying out one by one? Was the world ending in order to create a newer and better one where paradise would someday be opened?"

"What the hell are you talking about?", I demanded, pulling Toboe close to my breast. "Why are you trying to scare us? We have done _nothing_ to you!"

Kiba slowly shook his head. "Forgive me, Blue…if I've frightened either one of you, I must apologize for my rudeness. If you're willing, the last thing that I request is that we take a quick drive."

"What for?", I demanded, narrowing my eyes in distrust.

"To give you both proof", he assured me, causing my step-brother and I to gasp. "Please…it should only take half an hour at the most."

It was at that very moment when I realized that I should have just turned Kiba down and shown him the door, yet somehow…_I couldn't._

Holding Toboe out at arm's length, I urged sweetly, "Honey, go get your jacket…Kiba and I will be waiting for you in the car."

As my step-brother rushed back upstairs in order to carry out my request, Kiba bestowed me with a warm and gentle smile that caused my heart to skip a beat. I, however, could not smile back. How_ could_ I when he could possibly be the reason why Toboe and I aren't like the other people our age?

"Come", Kiba suddenly urged, causing me to snap out of it as if I had been slapped in the face. "We must go before Toboe comes back and finds that we are not in the car as promised."

I nodded dumbly. Whoever he was, he sure as hell had a bossy leadership quality to him…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So remind me again what we're looking for?", I requested flatly, stealing a glance at Toboe in the rearview mirror before returning my ever-watchful gaze back to the winding road ahead.

Kiba smiled, yet it never reached his eyes. "You'll find out, Blue", he assured me, leaning over against his car door. "You'll _both_ find out once the time is right."

"Ha…now is good a time as any", I grumbled, briefly taking my eyes off of the road in order to give him a sharp look.

_That was a huge mistake._

No sooner than I had done so, a huge 'THUMP' erupted, my red Pinto lurching forward dangerously and striking something medium in height and very much alive.

_A person._

Kiba immediately leapt out of the vehicle in order to inspect the damage, Toboe anxiously unbuckling his seatbelt before clamoring up alongside me.

"Kiba…what's happened?", he demanded, his amber eyes wide and fearful.

Kiba lifted his head up to meet with our anxious gaze, his voice quivering with emotion. "It's Hige", he ground out sadly, shaking his head. "We've hit _Hige!"_

**A/N:** Ok, as you can clearly see, I've gone in a different direction with this fic than originally intended. I had decided on viewing the entire series before starting the second chapter in order to get a better handle of it, so once I did, I realized that I wanted to do a take on it after the series ended. I'm sure many have done this, but I can assure you that this will be different. Thank you SO much to my eight reviewers whom have reviewed thus far! I love and appreciate you all! If you like it and would like me to continue, please let me know in a review. :P


	3. The Nobles

**A/N:** Hello, beautiful reviewers:) It's been FOREVER, I know, and for that I'm sorry. I hadn't been receiving much inspiration until just a few days ago when I whipped up 2 new chapters. :) Unfortunately, I'll only be posting one chapter at a time, so you have to wait! ;) Hopefully you can remember what happened! Basically Kiba, Blue and the others reunited, only to suddenly hit Hige! LoL Please R&R, and of course…enjoy!

PAIRING: Blue x ? (Mwuahaha, I'll never tell!)

**CH 3: The Nobles**

"Quick…hold him steady" Kiba urged, my mind instantly fleeing from my body as he looked over to me for help. "Blue! Are you listening to me? Keep him from jostling around!"

I panicked, yet nonetheless managed to at least _look_ like I knew what I was doing, my knees buckling slightly as I took this 'Hige person' by the ankles and helped Kiba place him into the backseat next to Toboe.

"Is he hurt bad?" my step-brother questioned weakly, hardly able to bring himself to even look at the currently unconscious young man.

To my relief, Kiba shook his head. "No…he's just in shock. There don't appear to be any major injuries as of right now."

"Oh, thank _God"_ I breathed, surveying the damage before brushing a loose strand of blood-matted hair from the victim's eyes. He was cute, yet in a strange, familiar sort of way…

"_Urgh…"_

I gasped, nearly leaping a full one-hundred feet into the air as the young man began to writhe and fidget, his hand suddenly clasping about my wrist as Kiba frantically rushed over and to my side.

"Hige!" he exclaimed, giving him an urgent shake, _"Hige!"_

"Hrm?" the young man returned groggily, slowly opening his eyes so that he was now peering out at us through half-closed lids. Suddenly seeming to realize that he was lying in the backseat of some strange car, the brunette tried to sit up, only to let out a strangled wail and clutch at his ribs. "Ugh…_dammit."_

"Try not to move" Kiba urged, pushing Hige down so that his head was resting snugly against my lap. "You seem to have some fractured ribs…is there any place we can take you for now?"

Hige nodded weakly. "Yeah…m-my apartment…on Fulman Blvd."

"Are you sure that that's the best idea right now?" I demanded, now averting my attention back over to Kiba. "I mean, this guy _clearly_ needs medical attention, so why the hell are you taking him to his freaking _apartment?"_

Kiba's brilliant turquoise eyes suddenly locked with mine, his jaw set firmly in place and only ostracizing his tremendously stubborn nature. "Just trust me, ok?" he urged, continuing to nail me in place with those completely unwavering irises.

I, of course, could only nod dumbly in response. "Um, yeah…o-of course."

Toboe clutched onto my arm as Kiba shut the door and returned to the driver's seat, his voice rather soft and timid as he questioned feebly, "We're not actually going to _stay_ with these guys, are we?"

"No, of course not" I assured him, "we're just being good Samaritans and helping this Hige guy out. After all, Kiba has had _more_ than enough time to prove his point."

"Ok." Toboe fell silent, now huddled against my form very much like that of a frightened little animal. The poor guy…I guess the least I can do is treat him to a bowl of ice cream well past his bedtime when we get home.

"Blue?"

I immediately looked up. _"Yes?"_

"I hope you'll still allow me to show you my proof…I know it's asking a lot" Kiba pleaded, his powerful gaze briefly meeting with my own in the rearview mirror. "After we drop Hige off, all I ask of you is ten minutes…no more, no less."

Feeling Toboe squeeze my arm even harder than before, I suddenly felt terribly guilty for allowing this stranger to convince me to bring him along. Who did he think he was to boss us around like this, anyway?

Before I could open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, however, Hige suddenly choked out, "Here…w-we're here!"

In a flash, Kiba slammed on the brakes, Toboe crying out as we knocked into one another due to the force of the sudden cessation.

"Jeez, care to be a tad gentler next time, Mr. Lead Foot?" Hige grumbled, rubbing the back of his head where he'd been struck. "In case ya haven't noticed, I'm fragile, here!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for a real emergency" I muttered, suddenly terribly irritable. After all, I had just hit some strange guy that the _other_ strange guy had apparently known in the past, gotten blood on my new blouse from helping Kiba with Hige, and now, the last and final straw, I'd injured my shoulder on my step-brother's bony arm. As far as I saw it, I had every _right_ to be irritable, let alone pissed off.

"Blue…aren't you coming?"

I immediately looked up, only to find Toboe gazing questioningly into my eyes as he continued to stand outside the car.

Shaking my head as if to rid myself of my sudden irascible haze, I forced a meager smile to cross my lips, then nodded. "Of course, Toboe…I'll be right out. Be a good boy and help Kiba, ok?"

"Sure" he agreed, immediately abandoning his post in order to assist our new friends.

After finally dragging Hige's sorry butt into the complex, the young man wearily directed us toward a small, dingy little elevator whose 3rd, 4th and 5th buttons didn't even light up.

"I'm on the 8th floor" Hige mumbled, shivering slightly as he huddled into the corner with the hopes of retaining some sort of warmth.

"You ok?" Kiba questioned, his brows immediately drawing upward in concern. When all Hige did was nod, the turquoise-eyed young man exhaled deeply, then turned back around toward the front just as the elevator doors opened to reveal an even _seedier_-looking hallway.

_Grand._

Slipping my arm about Hige's waist, I felt Kiba's hand brush over my own as he sought to help me support the young man's weight. My cheeks turning a delicate hue of crimson, I immediately averted my gaze down toward my boots, suddenly terribly fascinated by the way they shone in the dank light of the hallway.

"Stop here" Hige ordered, groaning slightly as he let go of Kiba in order to retrieve his key. Slipping it into the lock, the injured young man twisted his wrist, then gently pushed the door open so as not to wake any of the residents or his alleged roommate.

As soon as we stepped inside, however, our eyes boggled to the size of dinner plates. There, in the middle of the floor was a naked white-haired young man sprawled out over top a just as naked girl.

Blinking, Toboe opened his mouth to speak, yet I immediately clapped a hand over his eyes before placing one frantically over my own. Could this night be any _more_ inappropriate for my twelve-year-old step-brother? I mean, I didn't think I'd have to explain how babies were made so soon!

Finally seeming to sense our presence, the white-haired young man looked up and balked upon seeing us. "Hige" he choked out, "who the hell _are_ these people? You know goddamn well that you're not supposed to bring visitors in when I've got a gir-" He froze, instantly noticing the blood on his roommate's shirt.

As if coming to this realization, Hige returned torpidly, "Th-they hit me with their car while I was taking a walk out on route 1…there's no real damage but some bruises and a couple of cracked ribs. Do you mind if they stay a while and help me out?"

The white-haired young man frowned deeply, only to let out a growl in resignation. "Yeah, yeah, sure" he finally relented, "but if any of them steal my stash, you're dead!"

Toboe looked up at me with questioning amber eyes, asking with a nauseating amount of innocence, "Blue…what's a stash?"

"It's drugs, kid" the naked girl finally spoke up, standing and wrapping a sheet about her petite figure before sending her lover an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Tsume, but I guess the party's over, huh? I'll hook up with ya, later."

"Aw, Sarah, no" Tsume moaned in protest, reaching out and grasping her sheet so that she flashed a part of her anatomy that my step-brother wasn't yet supposed to see.

Grimacing, the pink-haired beauty pouted and pulled the sheet back up over her exposed breast, returning tartly in response, "I'm outta here, baby, so back off. You know I've gotta get home to Tony before he comes back from his late shift at the factory."

I instantly drooped. First unexpected sex, nudity, cursing, and _now_ adultery? My God, how many life lessons is Toboe going to have to learn in one night?

When I finally came back to reality the naked chick was gone (clothes included, thank the Lord) and Kiba was introducing himself to Tsume. Tsume, on the other hand, didn't appear to be too pleased about what he was hearing.

"What do you _mean,_ we're the chosen ones? You're out of your goddamned mind!" he exclaimed, sending each of us in turn an evil glare as he searched for his pants. "And what's worse is you've brainwashed Hige with your incessant paradise mumbo jumbo! I always thought he was the smart one!"

I immediately froze. "Wait…paradise? _Chosen ones?_ Kiba, what on earth is he talking about?"

The brunette turned to look at me with his hauntingly beautiful turquoise eyes, his hair falling slightly across his strong features as he revealed, "Blue, this is what I've been trying to tell you all along…_we_ are the chosen ones. All wolves have forgotten their pasts except me, and now that I know who I'm to re-inform, I've got to do what Cheza's spirit told me to."

Hige blanched. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? We're _clearly_ human beings, so how exactly do you plan on getting us to believe that shitty lie?"

"I don't expect you to, Hige" Kiba agreed, "but what I _do_ expect is for you to at least listen. Cheza loves all of us very much, so why can't you just give her a chance?"

"Um…earlier you said that this 'Cheza' person was a spirit" I suddenly pointed out. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Kiba regarded me with warm, wistful eyes. "It means that as soon as we find her she'll appear to us as the flower maiden once more. Her spirit called to me in my dreams…at first I was a skeptic like you, but now…" He faltered.

"But now what?" Toboe piped up from behind, his amber eyes shimmering with excitement.

Kiba caught on to his infectious energy and smiled, leaning over so that they were now eye-to-eye. "What happened" he explained, "is Cheza opened my eyes to a world that I have never before experience, but believe me, I _will_ experience it…she promised me the world and so much more."

I balked, suddenly feeling a strange sensation surging throughout my veins like that of a vicious poison. Was he in love with Cheza? And if so, did she love him back?

"Blue?"

I immediately looked up. "Yes, Toboe?"

"Can we go with Kiba and the others to Paradise? _Please?"_

I shot Kiba a warning glance, which he promptly ignored. This sudden obsession of Toboe's was all his fault!

"I think it's all a bunch of bull shit" Tsume decided from the sidelines, thus immediately catching our attention. "How can you just believe some random stranger's fairytale at the drop of a hat? If he told us we had tail growing out of our asses, would you believe _that,_ too?"

Toboe appeared to be very hurt. "I don't think it's stupid at all, Mr. Tsume, sir, but to answer your question no, I don't think I would – _gah!"_

"What is it?" I demanded, immediately rushing over and to his side. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I have a tail!" he shrieked, clasping his hands over his eyes so that he could no longer see his rear end.

Kiba smiled in triumph. "There, you see? He believes. Toboe is beginning to see his true form in spite of appearing to be completely human."

"_What?_ Surely you can't be serious!" I insisted, bestowing him with an incredulous glance. "You're not pulling our legs, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Kiba demanded. "I've got nothing to gain from childish pranks." Turning his attention over toward Hige he questioned, "Are you alright? I'd like to take the others to visit the place where I first smelled Cheza's essence."

Hige made a visible pout, yet he nodded in spite of his disgust. "Yeah, sure, I can stay here alone."

"You won't be alone" Kiba immediately corrected. "Blue's staying, too."

I blinked. "Huh? I am? _Why?"_

"Because Hige needs the nurturing care of a woman, which I know you can give" Kiba explained with a small smile. "You won't back out on me, will you, Blue?"

I held my breath, immediately shaking my head. "Oh, no…of course not! I-I mean…I have nothing better to do."

_God,_ I'm an idiot.

Kiba, however, didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "Thanks" he acknowledged, bestowing me with a quick nod before motioning toward the others. "Come on, you guys…it's only a few blocks away."

Amidst the hubbub of their exiting the apartment Hige and I locked eyes, his garnet irises immediately softening as he flashed me a warm smile.

Hm, so maybe this won't be so bad, after all…

"So" he began casually, "you like reruns of old basketball games?

I drooped in disgust.

Ok, so maybe it _would_ be…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hige and I stared at the soft glow of the TV, him terribly transfixed and I bored completely out of my mind. Not that basketball is boring, mind you, but watching games with Hige has to be one of the lamest things that I have ever had to experience in my entire life.

You see, it's bad enough that we're watching reruns on a Godforsaken VHS tape (who even _has_ those things, anymore?), but to actually get excited over something in which you already know the outcome? Now _that's_ just weird…

"So this is some game, huh, Blue?"

"Wha?" I immediately looked up, only to catch him gazing back at me in expectance. Feigning interest, I plastered on a cheesy smile, agreeing sappily, "Oh, yeah…erm…it's completely awesome!"

"I _know!"_ Hige acknowledged, laughing before stuffing a handful of Doritos into his mouth and crunching noisily.

_Ew…_

Noticing my incessant staring he immediately paused, only to dangle his half-eaten bag in front of my face like a true 'gentleman'. "I'm sorry" he apologized, "did you want some?"

I smiled weakly. "Um…no thank you…I-I'm not really all that hungry."

"Suit yourself" he returned, jovially hopping further back onto the couch before swinging his arm casually about my shoulder.

Glancing down at his stroking appendages, I felt my cheeks go aflame upon the realization that he was caressing the bare flesh of my shoulder, goose bumps appearing all over my body once I conceded that it felt rather nice…

Gosh, am I a tramp or what?

Pretending that I was cold, I mumbled something about needing to put my jacket back on, my cheeks only growing rosier as I felt his alluring gaze burning like two red-hot pokers into my back.

Just as I reached for my jacket on the floor, however, a tremendous _'crash'_ erupted from somewhere outside the apartment complex.

"What the hell was that?" Hige breathed, his mouth agape and his brow furrowing as he rushed over to the window in order to investigate. After a moment's hesitation he gasped, motioning for me to follow as he exclaimed, "C'mere, Blue…_quickly!"_

"What is it?" I demanded, absolutely refusing to move from my spot.

Hige regarded me with large and fearful eyes, returning softly, "It's not what…it's _who."_

"What? I-I don't understand, I-"

"_Get down!"_

Letting out a terrified scream, I shielded my eyes as Hige wrenched me down and to the floor about the middle, my heart thrumming wildly within my chest as a brigade of oncoming bullets showered down upon us through the window and over into the adjacent wall.

Glancing up through the shattered glass with fearful eyes, I discovered a massive ship with spotlights waving about in our general direction, Hige's hands tightly grasping my own as he buried his head within the sanction of my neck and pleaded with me not to make a sound.

"I'll try" I whispered back, squeezing my eyes shut as he continued to hold me close and press us securely up against the wall.

Shivering against Hige's form, I nuzzled my face into his chest and wrapped my arms securely about his waist, exhaling a breath I wasn't even aware of having held as the loud hum of the ship gradually began to disappear into the horizon.

"You ok?" Hige whispered, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Um…yeah" I mumbled in return, trembling as he helped me up and to my feet. "What _was_ that thing, anyway? It was so…so…"

"Frightening?" he supplied, nodding. "Don't worry about it, ok, Blue? It's all over now."

I opened my mouth to argue, then immediately closed it. Whatever that thing was, it'd have to wait until Kiba and the others got back…

**A/N:** Chapters come to those who review:)


	4. A Kinda Sorta Kiss

**A/N:** Thank you to my ONE aka SINGLE review, bluemoonydude! I'm disappointed that nobody read my update, but that's ok…I decided to update again, anyway:) This chapter is the beginnings of the love triangle; you can tell by all the chemistry between Blue and the guys. ;) lol

PAIRING: Blue x ?

**CH 4: A Kinda Sorta Kiss**

"Describe this ship to me in more detail" Kiba instructed me as I continued to drive down along Ibson Avenue, my eyes darting anxiously over to him amidst a sudden bout of concern.

"What, the thing that nearly killed me and Hige?" I demanded, only to immediately release a violent shudder. "There's really not much more to discuss…other than it being huge, it gave off this _really_ aggravating humming sound."

Kiba's eyes widened in sudden recognition. "A noble's ship…"

"_What?"_

"A noble's ship" he reiterated, frowning deeply before striking his thigh with his fist. "I guess they found out about Cheza's return, too…"

"Wait, _what?_ Who the heck are these 'nobles', and why would they care about Cheza?" I demanded, glancing briefly at his solemn form before redirecting my gaze up toward the road ahead. I didn't want to hit another person, again…

"In our past life, Cheza was the key to everything" Kiba explained, his voice now soft and terribly reverent. "Unfortunately, a noble named Darcia wanted to take her away from us in order to use her for his own devices. We got her back, but not before the end…"

"The end? What do you mean?" I demanded, suddenly terribly fearful. I didn't like the way he'd said that at all.

Kiba noticed this and smiled sadly, his tone hushed and filled with assurance as he revealed, "As I've already told you, the end of the world and life as we knew it arrived directly after Cheza's death. I didn't have very long to mourn, fore I died soon after."

I gasped. "Then me…and Toboe…?"

"Were killed, too, like in Toboe's dream" Kiba finished, nodding. "That's all in the past, though, Blue…don't you see that we've all been given a second chance? An opportunity to finally find paradise?"

"Kiba…"

"Stop right here."

I blanched, slamming down on the brakes due to his sudden change of tone. "Is she near?" I asked, generally curious. When all he did was nod I let out a sigh of relief, truly grateful that he hadn't made me stop because of another noble.

Hopping out of the Pinto with an eagerness unlike any that I had ever seen in him, Kiba began to lead me toward an abandoned alleyway, my mouth growing terribly dry once I realized where we were.

"Kiba" I squeaked, "why did you take me back to the alley behind my house?"

At first he didn't answer, yet the moment he nailed me with those damnable turquoise eyes I somehow knew. "I smell blood" he revealed, his lips forming into a thing, grim line.

I faltered, yet once Kiba began to move I found myself racing ahead of him like a madwoman, my hand cupping over my mouth as I called frantically at the top of my lungs, "Mom! Pops! If you can hear me, I'm coming!"

Clamoring up along the steps of the back porch I practically threw myself at the door, my fingers trembling as I fumbled with the knob in a sad attempt at breaking in.

As if coming to my rescue, Kiba suddenly appeared at my side and placed his hand over my own, assisting me in twisting the knob so that the door finally became unstuck and swung wide open.

Pushing past him with a carnal instinct that I rarely possessed, I stumbled into the sitting room with the grace of an elephant on skates, my mouth forming a silent 'o' at what was now laid out before me in a grotesque portrait of macabre and mayhem. There, sprawled out across the beige carpeting were my beloved step-parents, their torsos bloodied and bruised while their faces were contorted in silent screams of terror. Thick rivulets of crimson were streaming from deep lacerations on their necks, the carpet now soaked in what appeared to be a shallow moat of blood all about their bodies.

It wasn't long before I realized that Kiba was now at my side, his eyes dark and completely incorrigible as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.

"We're too late" I whispered, shaking my head in denial as tears fell freely past my lashes like hot wax. "Tell me, Kiba…_who_ could do such a terrible, bastardly thing without any feeling, whatsoever?"

Kiba's haunting eyes slid over my mournful form before he dropped his gaze and slightly turned away. "My guess is some nobles came here…they probably knew about you and Toboe and wanted to get to you, first."

"And killing Mom and Pops was the only solution?" I demanded, by now absolutely livid. "I'll kill the bastards! I'll kill the son's-a-bitches who dared to take away my only source of stability in this world! I'll…I'll…" I immediately faltered.

What _could_ I do, and how? My plan was preposterous; I could never avenge my step-parents just by taking a machine gun and blowing everyone's brains out. Come to think of it, it really wasn't much of a plan, at all…

Bowing my head in defeat, I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed the tears to soak through my lashes and stain my sun-kissed cheeks in small, salty splotches. Mom and Pops were gone, and I needed to own up to the fact. And yet…_no._ It was impossible.

Kiba suddenly came up from behind and placed a supportive hand upon my midriff, his voice soft and surprisingly soothing as he whispered, "Don't worry, Blue…when we find Paradise, I _promise_ you that they'll be there."

"You don't have to lie to me" I mumbled, far too miserable to carry on a full-blown argument. "You know as well as I do that only wolves can get into Paradise."

"Maybe so" he agreed, "but there I believe anything is possible, so I feel that those that you love will be there to greet you."

I smiled a bitter smile, yet still couldn't bring myself to face him. "Nothing really matters anymore, you know. Now that they're gone, I've got no one to live for" I revealed darkly, my bottom lip trembling as I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and shuddered.

There was a pause, then Kiba argued, "And you really, honestly believe that? What about Toboe?"

"_Toboe?"_ I reiterated, suddenly feeling my wretched heart break. "The poor thing…how can I possibly break this to him? He'd never understand."

"Of course he will" Kiba countered. "How can you know without even giving him a chance?"

I turned to look at him then, my eyes full of a vengeful fire as I returned spiritedly, "How about because neither one of us has ever had any bad experiences! Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that _that's_ normal?"

"I can't" Kiba agreed, "but you are both strong individuals, Blue. Why else do you think you were selected to be apart of the chosen ones? Because you can't handle things?"

I immediately bowed my head. "No, of course not, but…_oh,_ what should I do, Kiba?"

"Just keep quiet for now…only in this way can we all journey without fear" he revealed, his hand straying up from my torso in order to cup my cheek. "Be strong, Blue…be the warrior that I know you are."

"Even when I know that this is one of the biggest mistakes of my life?" I questioned, weakly biting my lip.

"Even then" he agreed, smiling. "Come on…let me take you back to Hige and Tsume's apartment. We can look for Cheza another time."

I looked up at him in surprise then, touched since I knew how much finding the flower maiden's spirit meant to him. "Thank you" I whispered, my eyes welling up with tears.

Kiba smiled warmly in return. _"No problem."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat out on the fire escape over-looking the glass stars in the blue-streaked September sky, a soft smile now playing upon my lips as the wind tousled my charcoal-black locks and tickled my tanned cheeks.

Ever since I was a young girl I studied the stars, always finding it to be absolutely amazing that somewhere, someplace another individual was gazing out upon the very same star I was. I always desired to meet this person, yet I knew this would never be. Perhaps it was Kiba? After all, we seemed to share a pretty special bond the last time we talked…

"_Blue?"_

I immediately looked up. _"Hige?_ What are you doing here?"

"It's my apartment, isn't it?" he wise-cracked, grinning from ear-to-ear before plopping down beside me on the first step of the fire escape. After a moment of silence, however, he suddenly turned to me, revealing softly, "I heard about what happened from the others…you wanna talk about it?"

"_No."_

"Oh…ok." Hugging his knees to his chest, Hige regarded me with warm, garnet eyes, his handsome features only brightening as his lips curved upward into a glorious smile. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he questioned, his irises sparkling with mirth as he took note of my surprise.

"Yes, I do, and you're very superficial" I returned acerbically. Needless to say, I despised horn dogs with hidden agendas, yet sadly my reaction only seemed to spur Hige onward.

"You're also very sarcastic…I like that" he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows before scooting slightly closer. "I also hope you know that I'm just kidding around…I would never purposely degrade a woman and her feelings. They're far too special of treasures to do that."

At this remark I couldn't help but laugh, remarking in amusement, "You're very lame, you know that? But thanks all the same…for trying to make me feel better, that is."

Hige smiled warmly. "No problem, Blue…you can always talk to me. Erm…that is…if you'd like me to listen?"

"I would, actually" I agreed, smirking due to the nervous look on his face. "For such a goofball, you're really sweet…but don't you get any ideas. I can see the look in your eyes, you know."

"Oh? And what are they telling you?" Hige questioned, a sly smile gracing his lips as he leaned in so that I could now gaze better into his beautiful pools.

Due to the closeness of our proximity, however, I couldn't help but blush, his garnet orbs seeming to emanate an intense passion that ignited something completely alien within my veins. Finally able to speak, I returned breathlessly, "I-I don't know…perhaps that you're unlike any man I've ever met before?"

"Wrong" Hige murmured, smiling before taking my hand fondly in his own. "They're saying how much I want to kiss you right now…"

I swallowed. "Oh? A-and how much is that?"

"_A whole lot."_

Releasing a breath that I wasn't even aware of having held, I closed my eyes and parted my lips as he leaned in and pressed his mouth gently against my cheek and then the other, his hands cupping my face before he leaned in in order to kiss my trembling lips.

"_Blue! Hige! Where are you guys?" _

I felt Hige's form stiffen against my own due to Kiba's call, his eyes burning longingly into my own before he stood up and held out his hand. "C'mon" he urged, "the others are waiting. Knowing Kiba, it's gotta be serious."

I nodded, yet somehow couldn't return his gaze.

What exactly had just happened there? Did I actually almost kiss Hige?

Shaking my head as if to rid my mind of the turbulent maelstrom of thoughts, I then accepted his outstretched hand and followed him back in through the window in order to see what was up.

**A/N:** Chapters come to those who review:)


	5. Jealousy

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for taking so long! -S Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter…it's full of…erm…stuff! hehe

PAIRING: Blue x ?

**CH 5: Jealousy**

I couldn't help but gasp as I found myself staring at the shy young maiden who was gazing back at me shyly, her lily-white skin almost seeming to glow within the soft rays of the moonlight from overhead as she took a slight step forward. Her long, light pink hair trickled in cascading waves down to the small of her back like liquid silk, a flowing pink crinoline adorning her petite figure and falling to just above her knees where a pair of matching boots just barely met the fabric. Her eyes were very large and bewitching, their pale red depths almost beckoning to me as I continued to stand there like a slack-jawed oaf.

It was even worse than I had originally anticipated. This girl was the flower maiden _and_ she was beautiful. No wonder Kiba was constantly talking about her; she was not only lovely with a body that I'd have to do a million Pilates to achieve, but she was very gentle in manner, as well.

Cheza was surreal…a _phantasm._ Every movement she made was like that of a gentle breeze, her willowy limbs wisping her along with the grace of a flower bowing amidst the winds of a summer storm. Everything she did was beautiful, and for that I couldn't help but harbor just a tad of bitter resentment.

After all, _I_ wasn't beautiful, _I_ wasn't graceful, _I_ wasn't elegant, and I most _certainly_ wasn't the object of Kiba's affections. It was quite clear to any onlooker that he cared deeply for the flower maiden and worshiped the very ground she walked on; an unsurprising feat for such a frail beauty, yet aggravating, nonetheless.

Why couldn't _I_ be adored and worshiped and showered in the love and respect that I so sorely desired – that I so sorely _needed?_

Oh, what I would give for somebody to love me like that _just once – _and yet I know better. Kiba, after all, is like trying to capture light in a bottle; he's there, but you could never touch him even if you wanted to. I doubt that he'd ever give me the time of day, anyway, so there's no use in fantasizing over things that will never come true.

And as for Hige…well…let's just say that I doubt he's actually interested in me for _me._ I mean, he tried to kiss me after our second actual conversation; not too promising, right? My life is so messed up right now that it's not even funny…_God,_ if only I'd never met Kiba!

"_Blue?"_

I immediately looked up, shocked that I had been addressed by the flower maiden, herself. She was gazing back at me with pale, expectant carbuncle-red eyes, her tiny white hand reaching out to me as she remarked, "You haven't said a word, Blue…don't you recognize me?"

"N-no" I admitted, far too frightened to return her gaze due to the fear of what I might find. "You look very familiar, and yet somehow completely different."

Cheza smiled warmly. "Don't be afraid, Blue…I have changed greatly since my death. This is why I grew out of my childish looks and no longer speak in the third person. This is my spirit form."

Toboe looked up at her with wide amber eyes, his lips in a tremendous grin as he exclaimed, _"You're_ Cheza? _Wow!_ Was I _really_ a wolf in my past life?"

"Yes" Cheza conceded, giggling at the exuberant look upon his charming young face.

"So then…I have a great sense of smell, too?" Toboe continued to fish, testing out his sensory glands by sniffing my boot. Before I could tell him to cut it out he had already added, "Then I also lick myself like I dog? Cuz that's pretty gross…"

I groaned in embarrassment, yet Cheza laughed as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. Bending down so that they were now eye-to-eye, the flower maiden stroked Toboe's cheek, only to then envelope him within her willowy arms and pull him in for a sweet and tender embrace.

Toboe's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, yet after a few moments he really began to enjoy himself and snuggled longingly against her bosom.

"I've missed you, Toboe" Cheza whispered, her jewel-like irises glimmering with a nostalgic sheen that made my heart break.

She really _did_ miss him, didn't she? I could see it in her eyes, let alone her movements and expressive body language. Cheza was connected to us in a spiritual way that I did not yet understand, but somehow knew that I would find out in time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doctor! Wait up!"

Cher DeGre whirled around in an instant, considerably astonished to find her apprentice Faith Brennan racing after her at top speed.

"_Doctor!"_ she reiterated, absolutely breathless, "I…I was hoping you could…h-help me catch up on my physical exams that I missed on Tuesday? Dr. O'Connor isn't very forgiving, you know…he'll nail me good if I screw up, again!"

Cher smiled warmly at the remembrance of Faith's earlier mishap, her weary mind finding it to be an absolute miracle that the girl hadn't received any lawsuits or repercussions as of yet. Leaving a bone saw in a patient's chest cavity _was,_ after all, an extremely lawsuit-worthy case.

Chummily placing her hand upon Faith's shoulder, Cher finally relented, "Alright, I will…just let me drop my things off at my apartment and I'll be right with you. Who knows?" she added, a roguish glimmer within her eyes, "maybe we can go boy-scoping over a latte' at _Ce la vi_'s afterward."

Faith gave a euphoric squeal, her pale spindly arms wrapping fondly about her friend's neck as she returned cheerily in response, "Oh, _yes, _that would be lovely, Cheryl! Just you and me and _all_ the boys in New York!"

Cher gave her a crooked smile. "And what did I tell you about calling me Cheryl?"

"Oh! _Sorry!_ I forgot you hated it" Faith immediately corrected, laughing uneasily before rubbing the back of her head. "Pick me up at seven?"

"It's a date" Cher agreed, laughing at the expression upon the redhead's bemused face before turning in order to make her leave. The streets of New York were uncharacteristically dark that day and she wanted to make it home early before it got any worse.

Pulling her overcoat more closely about her neck, Cher shivered and pressed onward, briefly taking note of the fact that she was now the only inhabitant of the bone-white sidewalk. Its bumpy surface glittered eerily within the dull glow of the lamplight, her clear blue eyes taking a moment to adjust to the massive lack of the moon's iridescence.

"_It's so cold"_ she thought bitterly, her teeth chattering. _"I've never seen such a dull and somber night…what on earth's going on with the weather?"_

Shaking her head in disgust, Cher drearily watched the fog of her breath float like a small cloud before her lips, her ears suddenly jolting to attention the moment she overheard the soft crunching of ice crystals beneath a pair of tattered boots. When she picked up the pace, however, the footfalls only grew louder and faster.

Finally unable to take it, Cher broke out into a run, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps as her long legs extended in order to allow her better acceleration. Just as she thought she was gaining the upper-hand, however, a strong arm wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her sharply backward, her eyes widening as her slim form collided against a tightly-muscled chest.

"_Hiya, cutie."_

Cher froze on impulse, her lips parting in order to allow the smallest of squeaks to escape her throat, her flesh prickling with perspiration the moment the figure flicked a blade out and against the base of her neck. Her nostrils burned with the putrid stench of the masculine figure's stale breath, one of his chubby fingers caressing the blonde's flushed cheek in a stroke of lust and desire.

"You're mighty purty, missus" he whispered, pausing in order to lick the lobe of Cher's ear. "Maybe if ya lemme tear you up a bit I'll forget all about robbin' your sweet ass."

Cher couldn't help but burst into tears at this proclamation, pleading in a voice barely above a whisper, "Please, sir…_don't hurt me!_ Take my purse! I-I don't need it!"

"All in due time" he agreed, "but I'd rather have some _dessert,_ first."

"_Get the fuck off her!"_

Letting out a cry, Cher felt her body go barreling into the side of the adjacent brick wall and to the ground, her honey-blonde bangs falling into her eyes as she gazed up through the silky curtain of hair and witnessed a tall figure clad completely in black leather throw a staggering punch to her assailant.

Shielding her eyes the moment the heavy-set man's lip split directly in two, Cher huddled against the wall and burrowed her face deep within the sanction of her hands so that she wouldn't have to witness anymore bloodshed. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, however, all went as silent as a church in prayer.

"Are you alright?"

Gasping, Cher glanced up with frightened azure eyes, her irises shimmering with unshed tears as the tan, white-haired young man held out his hand for her to accept. Taking it tremulously within her weak grasp, the blonde staggered back up and to her feet on un-sturdy legs and fell directly into his arms. "Oh…sorry" she mumbled, immediately moving away until her backside bumped into the wall.

The white-haired young man cocked his head to the side, then released a slight chuckle that rumbled through his broad, scarred chest. "Lady, you're nuts" he commented heartily. "I mean, I just saved your pitiful life and you're acting as if I'm going to bite your head off!"

"Well aren't you the sweet, polite type" Cher remarked curtly. "You didn't have to save me, you know. I was just fine the way I was."

He smirked. "Yeah, the guy was definitely read to shit his pants in terror. You're a regular hellcat, though, I'll give you that much." Extending his hand in a jovial manner he added with a surprising amount of politeness, "I'm Tsume Himoto, by the way. _You?"_

"Cher DeGre." The blonde shook his hand, somehow failing to notice the sudden flash of recognition across his tawny-colored eyes.

"It's you" Tsume whispered, absolutely stunned. "I-I can't believe it…_you_ survived, too?"

Cher raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? I just _met_ you!"

"Cheza…the flower maiden" Tsume returned desperately, grasping onto her arms amidst a state of sheer determination. "Surely you remember? My memory was jarred the moment I laid eyes on her, so the very mentioning of her name must surely mean something to you!"

Cher blanched, only to immediately break out into a hearty laugh. "Oh, my" she gasped, her titters only escalating in volume, "you're referring to _Cher_ DeGre…my great-grandmother! My name's _Cheryl_, yet I prefer the namesake. What made you think I was her, anyway? She died over 100 years ago."

Tsume faltered. "I…I…….I've got to go."

"What? _Why?_ I was going to invite you up to join me for a drink back at my apartment. It's not every day I almost get mugged, raped and rescued, after all, so I figured we should celebrate" Cher returned with a tired smile. "I actually had plans with a friend, but after all this I think I'm just going to go ahead and cancel."

Tsume tried to smile back, yet it came out all twisted and awkward. Normally he would have jumped at the opportunity to spend the evening drinking in a beautiful woman's apartment, but somehow Cher was different and he didn't want to hurt her. That admission alone made him want to vomit, yet somehow he managed to shrug his shoulders and ignore the quivering sensation within his tattered heart. She was so sarcastic, so curt, so self-absorbed, and he absolutely _loved_ it.

"_Tsume?"_

He looked up in an instant, realizing that Cher was still awaiting his answer. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he muttered with disinterest, "Sorry…not my cup of tea. Maybe I'll see you around, maybe I won't, but please promise that you won't wait up for me to come back into your life."

Cher laughed as if she had just heard the most wonderful joke in the world. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she gasped, choking on her laughter as she threw her head back in utter delight. "In your _dreams,_ Mr. Himoto! You may think you're hot stuff and all, but this girl does _not_ wait up for men; men wait up for _her."_

"Oh, _really?"_ Tsume demanded, his pride considerably wounded. "I didn't mean it to come off as a pick-up line, Miss Thinks-She's-Better-Than-Everyone-Else! I was merely just trying to be nice by telling you that I don't plan on stopping by for hoity-toity little visits. As I've said before, they're not really my cup of tea."

Cher smirked. "Well good, because if you'd have asked 'what's your sign', I definitely would've told you that it's 'STOP right there, buddy!'"

"Ha…_cute"_ Tsume returned sarcastically. "Were you the top geek of your class? No one who says that kind of garbage is popular in my book."

"_Your_ book?" Cher reiterated, thoroughly disgusted. "And just what exactly _is_ your book, Mr. Himoto? The Joys of Being an Asshole? Quite frankly I don't give a damn about what others think of me…if they're going to be rude and immature like you, I definitely wouldn't want to be associated with them, anyway."

Tsume smirked. "Well since you reacted so violently toward my question I'd say that it _does_ matter. Only those greatly affected in the past by this would dismiss and chalk it up as rude and immature. Am I fair in assuming this, Miss DeGre?"

Cher winced. _"Asshole."_ Spinning about on her heel within a bout of unexpected pride, the blonde stalked off in the opposite direction with the intention of showing him who was boss, her nose turned up into the air as her hips swung haughtily back and forth in a tempered swagger. Once she realized that she wasn't being followed, however, she stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, only to immediately discover that Tsume was nowhere to be found. Somehow Cher was very disappointed…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are we here, Cheza?"

The flower maiden looked up at me with brilliant, expectant red eyes, her tiny white hands enveloping my larger brown ones before pulling me onward toward Kiba and bringing me to a complete stop right before him.

Kiba and I locked eyes, his turquoise irises filled with just as much bewilderment as my own cerulean orbs. _"Cheza?"_ he questioned, turning to her in expectance.

She bestowed each of us with a brilliant smile, suddenly forcing Kiba's hand to encircle about my own before revealing blithely, "Together you will be the new chosen ones…you are going to lead us to Paradise!"

Kiba flinched. "Wait, _what?_ But I thought…I thought that _I_ was…" He immediately faltered, his pride now considerably bruised.

Cheza took note of this and fondly stroked his cheek, assuring him gently, "You will still be the primary chosen one, Kiba, yet Blue has been selected to be the wolf at your side. Together you will both lead us all to Paradise…can't you feel it beating within your very hearts? The path is buried deep within your pulse and is longing to be discovered, so please…_open your hearts."_

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kiba looking at me, so I slowly found myself returning his strong gaze.

"_Well?"_ he questioned, holding out his free hand for me to take, "Will you join me as leader in the search of Paradise?"

I grinned in excitement. How could I possibly say no?

**A/N:** Hi! If you've reached it this far, that means you're awesome! tee-hee Just to let you know, there will be a **LEMON** next chapter, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I'd just not reading! I won't tell you who it's between either, but hopefully you'll like it, either way! In order for this to happen, however, you must review! Thanks! ;0)


	6. The Distraction

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for taking so long:-S Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter…it's full of…erm…stuff! hehe

PAIRING: Blue x ?

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a LEMON, so please turn back now if that sort of thing offends you!!

**CH 6: The 'Distraction'**

Cher propped her chin on her fist and sighed, feeling like a complete and utter failure since she couldn't concentrate on anything other than her encounter with Tsume. Although he had been an arrogant asshole, she couldn't help but feel herself uncharacteristically drawn to him. There was something dark and mysterious about the man and it nauseated her to no end to realize that this very much intrigued her.

"Another late night?" Faith questioned from behind, thus startling the blonde back to reality.

Shakily removing her rose-tinted glasses from the bridge of her nose, Cher nodded before agreeing softly, "Yeah…I, uh…didn't see you there, I guess. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really…Dr. O'Connor just wanted me to pass on the results from Mrs. Childress' blood test" Faith admitted, shrugging her slender shoulders before sashaying over to her friend and placing the paperwork down on her desk. "It appears to be negative, so we were wrong about it being mono."

Cher groaned, her head flopping back in disgust before she muttered in resentment, "We've been working on this woman's case for _five_ freaking weeks! Can't we just go ahead and ship her off to Portland?"

"B-but I already told Mrs. Childress that you're the best" Faith mumbled, appearing to be considerably hurt. "You wouldn't seriously give up on her after all of this, would you?"

Cher sighed, releasing the kinks in her neck before returning resignedly, "No, I suppose not…tell Dr. Stoneman that I'd like him to run an MRI within the hour."

Faith clasped her hands over her heart in absolute euphoria. "Oh, _yes_ ma'am, Dr. DeGré! I'll be right back!"

As Cher watched the girl dash off she couldn't help but smile, yet it wasn't because of the redhead's impulsive nature. She was thinking of Tsume…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So _why,_ exactly are we out in the middle of nowhere, again? I seem to have forgotten…"

Kiba regarded me with aggravated turquoise eyes, yet he amazingly said nothing in return. His silence agitated me far worse than any bout of solemnity ever could, so I truly feared that if he didn't speak up again soon I'd snap.

"Kiba" I tried yet again, _"please_ tell me what's going on. You can't just expect me to keep following you without any proper explanation!"

The dark-haired young man suddenly halted in mid-step, his eyes gazing far off into the distance before he returned earnestly, "If you can't trust me, Blue, we'll never be able to find Paradise. My instincts are telling me that it's near…it's so close that I can taste it."

My mind briefly fantasized of what it would be like to share this taste with him in the most intimate of possible ways, yet just as soon as I had envisioned this it was already gone like a small burst of flame.

Oh, _when_ would I finally give up on my ridiculous schoolgirl crush? It was absolutely pointless…

"Blue?"

I blinked, considerably surprised by Kiba's gentle tone. "Um…yes?"

"It looks as though it might storm…perhaps we should seek shelter" he suggested, gazing upon the vast gray expanse of sky before frowning deeply. "In fact, it also looks as if we don't have much of a choice as to where we can go into hiding. There's a motel over there and a dilapidated old shack in-between those two apartment buildings, so go ahead and take your pick."

I drooped. "You're _kidding,_ right?" When Kiba didn't answer I sighed, deciding that I'd take my chances with the shack. "C'mon" I urged. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the shack was a lot tidier than I had originally anticipated, yet the interior didn't fail to contain several cobwebs and creatures of the arachnid persuasion (needless to say, I would much rather jump out of a 12 story building than have to live alongside them).

Kiba, however didn't seem to mind the hairy beasts in the slightest, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air and brushed away a droplet of water from his brow. We had ironically been pelted by a tremendous downpour only moments before we set out for the stupid shack.

Squatting down so that he was now on his haunches, Kiba swept away the layer of dust and debris that had gathered along the wooden flooring before sitting himself down in contentment. "Feels like home" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Are you _nuts?"_ I demanded, raising a delicate brow as I moved over to join him. "I don't know what planet _you_ came from, but here on Earth we prefer cleanly, pest-free spaces, not to mention _dry_ ones!"

Kiba smiled. "Well if you're so cold, why don't you just take off your clothes?"

_"What?"_ I squeaked, truly feeling as if I could fall over right then and there.

"Take off your clothes" he reiterated, clearly not understanding the whole absurdity of the suggestion. I mean, I'm a girl and he's…well…a guy…dog…_thing._

As if sensing my discomfort he suddenly stood and began to ease himself out of his jacket. "Don't worry, Blue, I'll do it, too" he assured me. "If we don't, we very well may catch pneumonia."

Watching on with wide eyes, I suddenly found myself witnessing my ultimate fantasy come to life, Kiba's dark irises locking with my own as he turned his attention back toward the button to his pants and carefully shucked them down to around his ankles. As he did this I couldn't help but blush, truly feeling as if I were watching something that my teenage eyes weren't yet supposed to see. After all, the light shining in through the cracked window adjacent to Kiba's slim form only accentuated the contours of his muscular torso and…well…let's just say that he has _quite_ the set of abs.

Finally relieving himself of his soaked T-shirt Kiba groaned and collapsed against the wall in relief. _"God,_ it feels good to get out of that" he mumbled, briefly closing his eyes before glancing over in my general direction. "Blue" he began, considerably unnerved, "do you need any help? You're still dressed."

"I, erm…no" I assured him, my cheeks a fiery hue of scarlet as I anxiously stood up and tugged off my pink scarf with the hopes of proving that I wasn't as chicken as I knew I was. With this finally gone I shakily began to unfasten the buttons that held my top and skirt together, my blue eyes carefully watching him before I turned toward the wall and shuddered amidst a sudden pang of fear. I felt so terribly ashamed, yet so deliciously aroused at the same time…

Releasing my hold on my outfit so that the fabric began to gradually expose my brown shoulders to Kiba's ever-watchful gaze, I then kicked off my boots and wriggled free of my skirt before turning to face him once more.

"Kiba" I began, absolutely breathless, "I-I just wanted you to know that…well…I'm really glad that we're here together. I can't think of anyone I'd rather find Paradise with than you."

The dark-haired young man smiled, then, his sultry gaze burning into my own as he pet the empty spot beside him as an indication for me to sit.

I immediately obeyed, my legs feeling useless and rubbery as I collapsed down alongside him and held my jacket close to my body for warmth. Of _all_ the days I chose not to wear a bra…

"You're soaked" Kiba observed, his brow furrowing with concern as he studied my sopping wet tendrils of coal-black hair and saturated flesh. "You need warmth."

"No, I'm fine" I assured him, immediately waving him away. "Forgive me for saying so, but you really should just worry about yourself, alright?"

Kiba (being Kiba) ignored me, my heart nearly jumping straight into my throat the moment he tentatively leaned over and licked my cheek.

"Kiba" I gasped, trembling once he did it again, "what are you-?"

"I'm trying to clean and warm you" he returned, nuzzling my neck before dragging the fire of his tongue along my sensitive flesh and lapping up the freezing rainwater.

_"Kiba"_ I whimpered yet again, closing my eyes as I nosed his cheek and buried my face deep within the security of his shoulder. "I…I love you…"

He froze in mid-lick, my heart sinking as he stiffened against my trembling form and immediately pushed me away. "Blue, we can't" he whispered, his solemn eyes now leaving me with a dull and terrible ache within my soul. "Don't you see?" he continued. "Cheza's counting on us to find Paradise, so there can be absolutely _no_ distractions along the way. _Understand?"_

"Yes" I whispered, bowing my head, "I understand…completely, in fact. I realize that I don't find this to be off-putting at all, thus rendering it the complete opposite of a distraction."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I…_what?"_

"Trust me, Kiba" I whispered, reaching out a hand and fondly cupping his cheek. "I find it to be even _more_ of a distraction if I just go on ignoring how I feel about you, so please…let me show you how much I care."

"But Blue, I-"

In one full swoop of untamed desire I cut him off with the warm satin of my lips, the sensation of his bare arms gently pushing my jacket down past my shoulders leaving me both breathless and light-headed.

My heart racing, I whimpered into Kiba's open mouth as my quivering arms gingerly wrapped around his neck, the tremendous pounding of my pulse sending several bursts of untamed heat to only further accentuate the youthful flush of my cheeks.

Unlike before, I actually felt kind of timid with my actions, my lips now breaking away from his own before fanning out along the expanse of his cheek and pausing at the soft hollow of his ear. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Kiba" I whispered, my warm breath now caressing his skin as I buried my face deep within the crook of his neck and sighed. "I know we shouldn't, but...I don't think I want to stop."

Kiba's left hand slid away from the small of my back and began making its way up in a tantalizing trail over my spine, his voice husky and full of lust as he breathily returned, "Don't worry, Blue...I don't think I _can_ stop..."

With these words, he smoothed his hand along the length of my calf, up and up until he met the back of my knee. Until now, this craving of mine had been taking up my every thought, my every fantasy, so at this very moment I found that I just wanted him to take from me what he so desired.

As if seeming to read my mind, Kiba gently pulled me into his arms, only to forcefully lead me to sit atop his lap with my legs on either side of his yearning body. His protective embrace came about me once more and he claimed my mouth hungrily with his own in yet another bruising kiss that trailed all the way down to her neck.

With this unexpected action, he pulled me harder against him, pressing my hips firmly against the prominent bulge in his boxers to only reaffirm just how much he needed me.

In accordance with this sudden act I released a barely audible gasp, my eyes briefly closing as I weaved my fingers through his shaggy brown hair and breathlessly arched up against him. The sensations that I received from just his touch alone left my thoughts muddled and irrational, the foreign ache pulsing within my womb causing me to be both frightened and light-headed as I tentatively allowed my hands to stray down the front of his well-carved torso.

Lowering my lashes to mask the passion burning deeply back at him within my cerulean eyes, I pushed away all apprehension and claimed Kiba's mouth feverishly with my own, the fire of my tongue lightly caressing his lips with the hopes of him allowing me entrance as I steadily rocked my hips a top his own.

Groaning into my open mouth, Kiba eagerly lavished my tongue with his own before pressing me even more strongly against his pulsing erection. Within the next second he had me lying on the wooden floor beneath him, his hand now teasing the length of my leg all the way up to my inner thigh. Kiba's slender fingers almost hesitantly moved even further upward, stopping only to caress the soft, silky flesh of the junction just beside my throbbing womanhood.

Biting back a soft moan as I felt his gifted appendages stroke my sensitive skin, my bosom subconsciously jerked outward as I wriggled about and mentally pleaded with him to touch me.

When Kiba's sudden bout of apprehension kept him frozen in place, I pulled him against me amidst my sudden frustration and pointedly wrapped my legs about his waist. As we locked eyes I found myself gazing back into a pair of turquoise orbs that had been considerably darkened by lust, my own breathing becoming shallow as I felt myself being nailed in place by his damnable stare. It made me feel weak..._vulnerable..._

Kiba, considerably provoked by my insatiable need, never took his eyes away from mine while he placed his lips to the crook of my neck and threaded his fingers through my panties and slowly brought them down to my knees. Despite his painfully slow movements, he looked as though he were ready to pound me into unconscious oblivion.

Somewhere down the line, he couldn't get my panties completely off and ended up ripping the tattered fabric straight from my body. I blushed amidst my astonishment, not quite comprehending his need until that very moment as he marveled at my nakedness.

Before I could even touch him he gathered me up in his arms and kissed me again, yet this time with a savage and ferocious lust that had my head spinning.

Whimpering amidst our heated kiss, I felt my heart thrumming wildly within my bosom as Kiba's right hand brushed over one of my hardened nipples. Biting back a pitiful whine, I bowed into him as his lips fell to the crook of my neck, my soft pants only further arousing him as I dared to caress the deliciously firm contours of his back.

Kissing along the expanse of Kiba's neck, I finally allowed myself the pleasure of nipping and licking at his toned torso, yet as soon as I reached the hem of his boxers I faltered in embarrassment. I had never actually done this with a man before and I prayed that it didn't show...

Barely even noticing the sudden apprehension on my face, Kiba rose from off the floor in order to rid himself of his undergarments before faithfully returning to my side. Even he seemed to be apprehensive this time as he brought me close to his soft nude form.

This time when he went to kiss me, he stopped and noticed what he could only decipher as doubt in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Blue?" he asked, his tone so soft and sweet that it made me want to cry.

Blushing, I suddenly felt as if my legs had turned to rubber as I returned in embarrassment, "I've never actually done this before, Kiba...I-I don't know how to please a man."

Kiba had been gently spooning my body when I made this startling confession, his eyes clearing reflecting his surprise before a warm and gentle smile made its way across his lips. "Shh" he urged, now lying me flat on the floor, "I promise I won't hurt you."

With that blessed assurance he lifted my right leg and put it on the other side of his hips, only to lower himself down and edge his aching desire up along my inner thigh.

Gritting my teeth as he carefully rocked his hips forward, I released a pitiful whimper as he penetrated me to a third of his physical ability. The sensation of my fleshy walls parting in order to encompass his entire girth made me gasp, a fierce growl wrenching its way from his lips as he dug his nails deep into my shoulders and breathily asked me if I was okay.

I somehow managed to nod in return, but there were tears in her eyes because it hurt…oh, _God,_ how it hurt…

Keeping my hands fiercely dug into his backside, I shimmied my hips and beckoned him to go deeper with the hopes of that easing the pain.

Biting his tongue, Kiba obeyed me and sheathed himself completely to the hilt, a strangled growl escaping his lips as I panted beneath him and bowed into his chest, my teeth now clamping down on his shoulder as I struggled to ride him for all I was worth.

Kiba winced at this before he claimed my soft mouth with his, his hips hammering almost painfully against my own as I awkwardly tried to meet with his painfully delicious thrusts.

With a strangled gasp, Kiba exploded within me before collapsing atop my heaving bosom, the hauntingly soothing look within his eyes easing me into mindless bliss as he wearily disengaged himself from my body and rested his face against the crook of my neck.

Gently stroking the scruffy locks of his hair in between my fingers, I then told him that I loved him just as before. This time, however, I allowed a warm smile come to my lips as Kiba gently threaded his fingers through my own and pulled me close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsume grumbled to himself as he continued to trudge umbrella-less through the pouring rain, several droplets of water rolling down his neck and sending unbridled chills rushing to his spine as the unfortunate result. Cursing, the silver-haired young man finally chose to stand beneath an awning in front of one of the many shops that peppered the street.

As he rubbed his arms to keep warm, a feminine figure emerged from over the horizon, a purple umbrella staving off the rain and keeping her form pleasingly dry. As she drew closer, however, Tsume released a tremendously audible groan. "Not _you_, again…_"_

The blonde figure stiffened due to being addressed in such a rude manner, her blue eyes narrowing as she returned tartly, "I might very well say the same to you, Mr. Himoto…you aren't exactly on my list of the most pleasing men of New York."

"Why, Miss DeGre, I do believe I'm crushed" Tsume belligerently mocked, his tawny-colored eyes gleaming oddly within the moonlight as he dared to draw nearer. "As cruel as I'm behaving, I was actually hoping you'd join me for a drink at the bar just down the street."

"I don't drink" Cher lied, her cauliflower blue irises hardening as she turned to make her leave. "Now if you'll excuse me" she continued, "I've got much more important things to be doing…like getting away from _you."_

Making sure to put more emphasis into her swagger, the blonde haughtily moved to pass him just as Tsume's right hand grasped tightly at her wrist.

"Let me go!" Cher hissed, trying her best to yank herself free, "I'll have you know that I'm not afraid to call the cops!"

Tsume grinned. "Well is that any way to repay the man who rescued you from certain death? As I recall, you owe me big time."

Sighing, Cher finally managed to wrench herself free, but not before she wearily demanded, "And if I'm to go out with you, will this be the end of it? I can actually go on my merry way and never have to see you again?"

"Well sure, if that's what you really want" Tsume agreed cockily.

Cher couldn't help but smirk as well, her eyes laughing as she returned, "Very well, Mr. Himoto…let's get this over with."

**A/N:** Wow! I can NOT believe that I actually got this chapter up! I apologize, but my writer's block was just biting me in the bum and I couldn't do a darn thing about it. :-/ This chapter has been, believe it or not, half-written for as long as I can remember.

I'm glad that a lot of you like the whole Cher/Tsume relationship, because I do, too. They were two of my favorite characters in the show, so I thought it'd be cool to put them together, even though Cher IS technically not the Cher from the series. Anywhos, I mainly think I didn't update because I didn't get all that many reviews, but that's ok. If you think I should still continue since it's been so long, please tell me so!

And just so you know, the **Cher x Darcia** fic is still in the works, too – the second chapter is well on the way. :)


	7. So Long, Farewell

**A/N: **

I never wanted to do this, but due to lack of reviews/readers, I've decided to just scrap this fic. I mean, I know I sound like a complete jerk for making this decision, but it really doesn't feel so great whenever I put a whole lot of hard work into a chapter and only get two reviews to show for it. I'm not asking for pity, and I'm not asking for anyone to give me pity reviews…I'm just saying that I've got other fics that people actually read and I'd like to attend to them first. If time allows, I may finish this, but I wouldn't count on any miracles since…well…college life is whoo. LoL I'm very sorry to anyone who's read this…please forgive me. :(


End file.
